Paola Himeko (anime)
Paola Himeko (姫子 パオラ Himeko Paora) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. She lives with her parents at Sweet Love Patisserie. She is a Lovely type idol using pastel pink theme color. Her alter ego is Princess Paola of Belgium. Appearance Paola has light blonde hair that is tied in pigtail braids with pink bobbles at the top, and pink ties at the bottom. Her eyes are green and appears a little sparkling. She also wears white Angel wings-shaped earrings. Her Spring/Summer attire consists of a light pink dress with pink bow above covered in white apron. She wears white socks and light pink Mary-Jane shoes. For Autumn/Winter, she wears pale pink-white Lolita-styled dress with pink bow above. On her stomach is a big pink leather belt joined by pink skirt with white laces. Her footwear are white stockings and pink boots with white furs. Personality As a Lovely type idol, Paola is extremely sweet like a princess. She does not appear to shown any concern. Off stage, Paola is a somewhat shy, gentle, and timid character, but not as timid as Shiori. She loves to cook desserts and often invite her friends over to house. A natural at cooking, she finds ways on how to develop this skill. She has a unique ability to differentiate bad from good cooking. Background Paola was born to a noble family of Belgium. She has twin older brother and sister and one younger brother, making Paola the third child in her family. When Paola's age was almost 10 years old, she left Belgium for Privaria to pursue her idol career. She bears the full title, "HRH Princess Paola Caroline Teresa Noelle Marie of Belgium". In Japanese version she bears the surname Himeko when moving to Privaria. In English, Anderlecht. Etymology Himeko (姫子): Hime (姫) means "princess", referring to her royal title while ko (子) means "child". Paola (パオラ) is a Italian/Spanish name feminine form of Paolo or Paul. Relationships Main Shiori Yumehara: Paola respects Shiori, and thinks of her as a wise girl who tells fortune. She was thus extremely happy when Shiori became a group leader, and proclaimed that she really likes Shiori. Angela Sakuragi: When they first met, Paola had pointed out many times that Angela was "girly-girl". When Angela had told everyone that she had no plans for new years, Paola offered that Angela stayed with her. Angela admires Paola and her determination and aims to be like that as well. Chieri Yamakawa: Paola is Chieri's teammate. They remained close friends and meet up with the other three whenever the five girls have compatible free time. Mayuri Kaido: Mayuri quickly becomes close friends with Paola and Paola frequently refers to her by nickname, "Mayuri-chan." At one point, Paola helps Mayuri, when making some homemade chocolate cake for Ludwig and was as devastated as the chocolate vanished. Lillian Hirsch: Lillian is Paola's classmate. Paola often seen glaring at Lillian and this hints that Lillian may have a rude acting. They are also in the idol group called VfS Germanic 07. Haruno Aida: Haruno didn't like Paola in the beginning, since she tried to kiss François. Haruno was slow to accept Paola, but eventually came around with time. The two were later put in a unit project with Sonata and Mayuri, and clashed over the best way to execute it. However, thanks to François, they managed to blend their ideas perfectly and remain friends afterwards. Rivals Cacao Tachikawa: Their first 'serious' interaction came when Cacao won a prefectural award for an essay she wrote and she had to read it aloud in front of the school. Cacao was depressed because of her lack on cooking, so Paola encouraged Cacao to imagine the audience as pineapples, which allowed Cacao to get over her stage fright. Kirara Nijiiro: Kirara describes Paola as a kind and gentle girl, and thinks that such qualities will make her a good Little Fairy. Paola also shows genuine concern for Kirara whenever she gets hurt. Out of 7 Germanic counterpart, Kirara and Paola resemble each other the most in terms of personality, and thus often share their exceptional cooking skills. Freja Bondevik: As of the end of Episode 32, Paola knows who Freja is. Freja told Paola about how Paola and Kirara cook together. Freja also encouraged Paola to cook her best like both girls did. Both of them also love stuffed animals. Latina Sonata Otome: Other than Germanic 07 members, Sonata can be considered Paola's better friend (probably because of Sonata's great nature towards people as well). LeaF: She is good to LeaF. Saki Kurumizawa: Likes her. Megumi Akishino: Hates Megumi's jokes, but Paola thinks she is loyal. Other Anastasia Jovanović: Both get along very well. Anastasia wishes that she can cook better as Paola. Airi Shirogane: Despite being disappointed with Airi's "geek" nature, Paola still held her respect and admiration for Airi. When Paola first mentioned that she was joining the VfS Germanic 07, Airi had practically pounced over her. Airi and Anastasia had been scolded by Paola numerous times when they were lazing around and procrastinating during their training sessions and training camps. Tomoyo Kitakaze: Unlike Tomoyo's relationship with Airi, they have not interacted personally very often, and mostly relate to each other when they agree in decisions, especially having the urge to training when the others don't. In the band, she looks up to Tomoyo mostly because of their fond of lovely colours. Locations *Inside her room *Princess Chocolatier (shop side) *Engelstein Fields *On Mondays (day off), she can be found inside Rainbow Fairy Cake Shop at Baumgarten to work part-time baking cakes with Kirara. Trivia * Birthday: Spring 14 (real date 14 May). * Brand: Noble Princess * Motto: "Love is sweet like a princess" (愛は甘いで姫のような Ai wa Amai de Hime no yō na). * It is revealed in English version that her human full name is Paola Caroline Teresa Noelle Marie Anderlecht. * Paola said she has a little mood swings. She still thinks she's a very gentle person. * Her Kanimal partner is a lion cub. * Paola bears a strong resemblance to Yuko Himejima from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns'', ''in both appearance and acting: Being of Belgian origin and coming from a noble family. * If Paola has a boyfriend, her ideal type of boys are prince-like, masculine, and judicious. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Germanic Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idols